Fast Boats
Fast Boats are small, highly maneuverable vessels designed for high- speed attacks. They come in three sub-classes: gunboats, torpedo boats and missile boats. Despite the armament differences, these are functionally similar vessels and all three benefit from speed, maneuverability and small size. Armament The main armament varies between the three sub-classes. Gunboats primarily are armed with light-medium cannon such as 30.5cm Guns or light variants of 4x5/6x2 type guns such as the 36cm Gun. Torpedo Boats are armed with torpedoes of all types. Missile Boats rely on the Harpoon or hacked VLS missiles for firepower. Despite the differences in primary armament, all three subclasses will often carry weapons such as the Mk 45 5 inch Gun. AAA weapons will be carried, but due to their small size, they should be nothing less than a marginal threat. However, an Mk 45 5 inch Gun with SPY-1 will easily mincemeat carrier fleets. ASW weapons will be carried, but like AAA, they will be carried in small numbers due to small size. Roles and Usage These are the skirmisher vessels designed to fight David vs. Goliath battles, them assuming the position of David in every engagement. The point is to bring a small, inexpensive vessel with massive firepower to render once-floating battleships and cruisers sinking moneybags. Thus, it is one of the most inexpensive vessels, about the price of a submarine. Variants There are three sub-classes, as mentioned before. Gunboat: These are primarily armed with much heavier guns than their size would say. They rely on speed and maneuverability to evade damage to bring a few uncharacteristically large guns to smash enemy warships. They typically are slower but better armored than their speedy torpedo boat and missile boat relatives, and many can be also classified as corvettes or even frigates. Torpedo Boat: These are primarily armed with many torpedoes to inflict massive close-in damage to much larger warships. They rely on speed and maneuverability to bring themselves into torpedo range for hit-and-run tactics. They are typically made faster and more maneuverable than their gunboat and missile boat counterparts due to the lack of range. Missile Boat: These are primarily armed with Harpoon or VLS missiles to inflict massive long-range damage against opposing warships. They do not rely on speed and maneuverability as much as torpedo boats and gunboats do, but as they are typically built off a torpedo boat platform, they retain the former vessel's speed and maneuverability. They avoid hit-and-run tactics in lieu of long-range attack. However, they will come in close if necessary. Tactics See Battle Tactics Do not trade shots with larger ships. They neither have the protection nor firepower to do so. Instead, rely on hit-and-run tactics to chip away at health. Rely on flanking to avoid shots. As the larger ships shoot, change course(zig zag) In the case of missile boats, keep your distance and devastate enemy warships while they lay helplessly far away. Once missiles are expended, function like a fast gunboat. If fighting an aircraft carrier, remain on the move to avoid damage. Use according tactic once within range. When fighting a submarine, come in from the side and deploy ASW weapons, if you have any. If ASW weapons are unavailable, then make a hasty retreat and force them to surface to engage you with deck cannon. Promptly destroy the surfaced submarine. If they do not surface, run. Watch out for mines- they are hard to see and they can sink battleships. However, your small size may be able to go through minefields, though this is a very risky tactic and should not be attempted unless there is no other option. The Future These ships seem to be able to harness the future more readily than other ships. Since aircraft is not a great threat, new AAA will be able to bring down aircraft with ease. Speed and maneuverability are an essence not lost, though low-space high-powered long-range weapons will be certainly lethal. Overall, these ships will remain modern and up-to-date for many updates. Trivia * Torpedo boats in WWII often functioned like gunboats. Lt. John Fitzgerald Kennedy's PT-109 was equipped with a 37mm anti-tank cannon, and other boats had 40mm L/60 Bofors autocannon and the T4 cannon that was originally designed for nose mountings on P-39 fighters. Some were even armed with unguided rockets. Category:Shiptype